Blue Dragon: Elements of Chaos
by Archdemon Slayer
Summary: Season 4. About two years have passed since Shade was defeated. Now a new force has risen, planning to control the world through fear. At the same time, a man named Akio appears, his motives unknown. Shu and the others must now face the Five Elements and save the world once again


Sorry for the wait. Computer was down, but I got my Xbox LIVE membership renewed and downloaded internet explorer. Now I can do fanfics on my Xbox.

* * *

Episode 1: Celebration

Rin sat up in the bed, yawning loudly. She looked over to where Jiro was still fast asleep in his bed. Rin got out of bed and went over to him.

"It's time to wake up, Jiro," Rin said, standing over him with her hands on her hips. When Jiro didn't wake, Rin bent down so her mouth was next to his ear.

Rin took a dep breath and shouted, "WAKE THE HELL UP, JIRO!"

Jiro sat up in an instant, his ears ringing and his head still fogy with sleep. He turned to Rin and said, "Ugly whore..."

Rin's eyes went huge and her mouth gaped open. Then she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Jiro, realizing what he had just said, suddenly had a flash of fear. "R-Rin!" Too late, Rin's fist collided with Jiro's face, sending him into the wall and leaving an impression of his body on it. Not a great way to start the morning.

* * *

Shu plopped down in the nearest chair, exhausted from his training with Logi. The general had been brutal during it, not pulling any punches. Of course, it wasn't like Shu held back either. Both had sustained damage from it. Both even went as far as to make their Shadows go into Corporeal form.

"I am beat!" Shu sighed, sinking further into the chair.

"Really? That's a first. You usually can't sit still for more than five mintues."

"Can't sit still! Can't sit still!"

"Just shut it, Delphinium," Shu retorted, glaring at her as she approached him, Deathroy floating next to her. She stopped abruptly when yellow arms went around her waist.

"Boss-lady!" Marumaro exclaimed, climbing up Delphinium's back until her was able to grasp her boobs. Shu couldn't stop laughing, seeing how pissed-off Delphinium was quickly becoming.

"Off of me, you little gremlin!" Delphinium screeched. She grabbed at him, total fury burning in her eyes. She started throwing her back against the wall, knocking the wind out of Marumaro.

"What is going on?" Logi asked as he stepped inside the room. He stopped and stared at the scene in front of him: Delphinium trying to pry Marumaro off her back, Deathroy smacking at Marumaro, Marumaro beginning to drool and looking like he's in heaven, and Shu trying to control his laughter.

"Enough, Marumaro!" Kluke yelled, running inside the room and landing a punch on Marumaro's head, leaving a large dent in his helmet. Marumaro dropped off of Delphinium, rubbing the area where Kluke hit him. He looked up as Delphinium towered over him, eyes blazing.

"You are so dead, you little creep!" Delphinium snarled.

"So dead! So dead!" Delphinium started toward the Devee.

"M-maro..!" Marumaro stammered.

* * *

"Get you ass moving, Jiro!" Rin shouted, standingoutside the doorway of the house.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Jiro snapped back. "I'm still hurting from where you punched me, you know."

"If you hadn't called me an ugly whore maybe that wouldn't have happened, now would it?" Rin retorted.

"If you hadn't woken me up like that, I wouldn't have done it."

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you any way I want to!"

"You're really asking to be put six feet under now!"

"You wouldn't."

"Just try me, you little punk!"

"Little? We're the same height now!"

"But I'm older than you, and that'll never change!"

"Oh give me a break, would'ja?"

"I'll give you a break when you shut up!"

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something right now?" Jiro snapped Rin back into reality.

"Yeah, yeah. Fifth year celebration for you guys defeating the Darkness and all that shit," Rin replied with a roll of her eyes.

"That's right. And it's tonight, too. So we need to head off to Nirvana soon," Jiro said, walking past Rin and stopped, looking back over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Do I have to?" Rin whined in a childish voice. She knew this irritated Jiro.

"Well Andropov's gonna be there, and he's not a Soldier of Light either," Jiro replied, one eyebrow twitching in annoyance. This brought a small smirk to Rin's lips. She started walking towards Jiro, flicking him playfully on the forhead just to piss him off even more.

"If it makes you happy, Jiro dear," Jiro hated when she called him that. It started a half year ago by mistake when Jiro fetched her something. She has said "Thank you, Jiro dear." Seeing that this had annoyed him, she continually does it just to get under his skin.

Jiro let out an annoyed groan and followed Rin.

* * *

Commercial break scene: Shu and Blue Dragon.

* * *

Marumaro's head was spinning after receiving a thorough beating from Delphinium and Deathroy, although Deathroy wasn't able to do nearly as much damage as Delphinium had. Shu and Logi had to restrain her when she was about to summon Chimera to deal the finishing blow. Kluke had a hand over her face and has shaking her head in embarrasment. Andropov and Bouquet had entered the room at about the midway point in the beating and stared wide-eyed the rest of the time.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that they've almost finished setting up for the celebration," Bouquet said.

"Good. Tell Dr. Tarkovsky that we'll be down there in a moment," Logi repied, letting go of his grip on Delphinium. Delphium yanked herself away from Shu and brushed herself off.

"You boys don"t know how to treat a lady," Delphinium said, hands on her hips and glaring at Shu, Logi, and Marumaro.

"I don't think you could even be classified as a lady," Shu muttered under his breath, but Delphinium heard him as if he shouted it.

"Care to repeat that?" Delphinium growled.

"Repeat that? Repeat that?"

"Nothing," Shu replied.

"I thought so."

"Thought so! Though so!" Deathroy had a smug look on his face. Shu just wanted to knock it off him with a swift punch.

* * *

Kluke was busy putting the finishing touches on the decorations for the celebration. She had tried asking to help cook, but for a reason unknown to her, the head chef had refused. Thinking back on it, she seemed to recal seeing Shu out of the corner of her eye with a relieved look on his face. Kluke scowled. She figured he must have had something to do with it. Why did he always have to act like her cooking was the plague? Was it really that awful? Andropov didn't seem to mind it at all.

That's when Kluke realized that in her frustration that when trying a bow she ended up with a large knot. She sighed and looked around. Bouquet was dashing in and out of the kitchen with platters of food. Shu just stood around, trying to figure out how he should help. Logi and Andropov were overseeing the progress with Purimura and Dr. Tarkovsky. Szabo set up the tables. And Delphinium was putting the finishing knots on the rope that held Marumaro to a chair. That's when Kluke heard the shouting.

"What do you mean we can't go in yet?!" Kluke recognized the voice. It was Rin!

"I'm sorry but preparations are not done yet," a soldier replied.

"You'd better let us in, you son of a-" Rin retorted, but was cut off by Jiro.

"Let's not pick a fight with the sodiers."

"If they don't let us through soon, I'll kick their ass!" Rin snarled. Her hands went into fists and she took a threatening step toward the two soldiers. They instinctively held up their guns and pointed them at Rin and Jiro. However, they were stopped by Dr. Tarkovsky.

"That's enough. Let them through," he ordered. The two soldiers noded and lowered their guns, stepping out of the way to let Rin and Jiro pass. Rin turned around and pulled her bottom eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at the soldiers.

"You little-!" one shouted.

"I said that's enough!" Dr. Tarkovsky snapped. Rin let out a 'hmph!' and followed. Jrio just sighed. The two were met by Shu, Kluke, Bouquet, and Andropov swarming them. Rin noticed Marumaro tied to a chair, rocking back and forth trying to get free.

"Uh, what up with the Devee in the chair?" Rin asked, pointing at Marumaro. She heard Delphinium, who was nearby, huff in annoyance.

"I don't think it would be too hard to guess," Kluke replied, narrowing her eyes at Marumaro.

"Still up to his old habits?" Jiro guessed.

"Yup," Bouquet replied. Jiro sighed.

"Some people never change,"

"Just like you," Rin said to him. Jiro only glared back. Logi was walking over to them.

"Nice to see you two again. I think it's time to start the celebration.

* * *

The first four hours of the celebration was even more boring then the speech given after Nene's defeat. Rin was falling asleep, Shu and Marumaro were already asleep, and almost everyone else, including guests, were trying their hardest not to sleep.

In those four hours, men have gone up and pretty much recounted the first battle with the Darkness and compared it to the one five years ago.

"I have never been forced to sit through something as boring as this in my entire life," Rin groaned.

"This is just as bad as the other one," Kluke agreed.

"That bad, huh?" Andropov asked. His head was in his hand and his eyelids were drooping. Kluke snapped her fingers a few times to wake him up.

"If this continues, I'll throw up!" Rin moaned.

* * *

In a village almost halfway across the continent, a thunderstorm was brewing. Villagers rushed inside their homes as the first few drops of rain fell. However, several roars sounded. Then out of the clouds, a thunderbird Shadow swooped down, lightning striking a house and setting it ablaze. Everyone fled their homes as more Shadows entered the village.

A fox Shadow, its fur blazing, sped through the village, buildings catching fire as it brushed up against them.

The ground shook and split apart, a golem Shadow rising out of it. It smashed the ground, the earth heaving and toppling homes instantly.

A turtle Shadow flew around, the village flooding in an instant, the waves pounding on the walls of the homes and breaking through doors and windows and knocking down trees.

Lastly, a polar bear Shadow let out its breath, anything in its way freezing and shattering. It roared and clawed at trees and homes, scoing them with slash marks.

The thunderbird Shadow let out a screech sounding of thunder and flew away, the other Shadows following. The villagers came out from where they were hiding, small children clinging fearfully to their mothers. Everyone stared in horror at the ruined remains of the place they once called home.

On a cliff nearby, a man wearing a red robe with sun and moon patters on it gaze over what was left of the village. Behind him was a black dragon Shadow(take a look at the forum link in my profile for more details).

"This destruction never seems to end, Akio," the Shadow said.

"Yes, Eclipse," the man, Akio, replied. "Everyone seems to be losing hope."

"At this rate, the Five Elements will get exactly what they want; total world domination by creating fear," the Shadow, Eclipse, continued. "We cannot allow that to happen."

"We will put an end to their path of destruction," Akio finished, a smile creasing his lips.

* * *

Part 2 end scene: Rin and Worgen

* * *

**Done at last with episode 1 (celebrates!). I think this will be more successful than Order of the Shadows was. Please remember to review!**


End file.
